Destiny
by Miya Natsuki
Summary: Sinopse: kagome uma jovem de 18 anos é vitima de um erro laboratorial e acaba ficando grávida quando fazia exame ginecológico para trabalho escolar de biologia, agora como ela ira lhe dar com a situação tão complicada e sem saber quem é o pai do bebe?


**Destiny**

_Sinopse: kagome uma jovem de 18 anos é vitima de um erro laboratorial e acaba ficando grávida quando fazia exame ginecológico para trabalho escolar de biologia, agora como ela ira lhe dar com a situação tão complicada e sem saber quem é o pai do bebe?_

* * *

_**Ola minna-san que tal uma fic diferente de tudo que ja viram? que tal algo mais empolgante? cheio de dramas e suspense? bem entao bem vindo ao Destiny e se deliciem com a leitura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – um erro**

* * *

-kagome acorda já é dia vai se atrasar para a escola,

-ai vovó, já?

-levante-se anda

-esta bem já estou indo... mamãe acorde já é dia temos que ir... – kagome tentava inutilmente acordar sua mãe que dormia profundamente ela puxou as cobertas pra sua mãe se levantar – mamãe acorda já estamos atrasadas

-hnmmm – sua mãe resmungou – só mais um pouquinho...

-mamae!

-ai... ai ta bom já estou indo...

kagome foi pra cozinha onde havia café quentinho posto pela sua avó, logo sua mãe apareceu e depois seu tio sota

-bom dia minha linda sobrinha

-bom dia titio, hoje é dia de futebol na escola e estou escalada pro time

-olha que maravilha!

-Onde já se viu isso? – kaede reclamou – mulheres fazendo coisas de homens como pode as coisas estar tão mudadas?

-ai vovó nos mulheres conquistou esse direito de ser iguais aos homens alem de liberdade de escolha, expressão e igualdade.

-isso é bobagem as mulheres sempre serão menos que o homem – kaede falou severa – nos servimos apenas para cuidar deles

-ai mamãe que pensamentos mais negativos! – kikyo reclamou com kaede – o mundo mudou deve se acostumar a idéia, sabia?

-e você chegou outra vez tarde ontem a noite, kikyo – kaede repreendeu

- a não começa mamãe, eu estava com o miroku

-um homem casado! Isso é uma vergonha para o nome higurashi! – kaede estava indignada – você devia ter vergonha na cara

-para mamãe ele esta se divorciando, por que você não suporta me ver feliz? A minha felicidade te incomoda!

-o que me incomoda é você agindo descaradamente saindo com um homem casado!

Kagome e sota se olharam apreensivo

-eu tenho tempo eu lavo a louça – kagome disse

-nada disso sobrinha deixa que eu lave, da aqui – sota pegou a bucha da mãos dela e foi lavar a louça, kaede olhou aquilo e já reclamou

-o que é isso sota? Isso não é coisa de homem fazer, tem mulheres em casa pra isso

-eu não me importo mamãe de lavar a louça

-filha hoje é dia do seu exame não é?

-é sim mamãe, ai nossa nem me lembre se não fosse pelo trabalho de biologia jamais iria fazer esse exame ginecológico – kagome disse como se fosse o fim do mundo – estamos atrasados vamos!

Kikyo com roupa de ginástica pegou o capacete com sua filha kagome e subiram em uma moto com compartimento pra um passageiro e quando foi dar partida a moto não aceitou

-a não pitusa não faz isso comigo não, tenho que ir pra aula logo, vamos pega!

-essa lata velha não funciona outra vez vou chegar atrasada!

-não diz assim da pitusa, ela é sentimental ai ela escuta e não funciona mesmo

As duas saíram correndo e empurrando a moto e quando pegou subiram nela e foram para o trabalho-escola

S2_S2

* * *

-ah puxa hoje é o grande dia!

-é hoje o dia da inseminação artificial?

-sim, estou tão ansioso e logo teremos um bebe, Kana, nosso filho

-ah, eu ainda não entendo por que não adotamos um, sesshoumaru – Kana dizia de forma indiferente

-por que não é a mesma coisa kanna, não será meu, não será metade minha, queria que fosse nosso, mas...

-nem me lembre sesshoumaru, infelizmente por incompatibilidade não posso engravidar.

-eu sei kanna, eu quero ir mais cedo e falar com o Dr. Totousai... eu desde que sarei eu só penso em ter um filho, chegar perto da morte me fez ver a vida de forma diferente, ah kanna, ser pai, o milagre da vida!

Kanna apenas observou indiferente, não se conformava com o fato de seu marido querer um filho, usando barriga de aluguel, seria tão mais fácil adotar.

Sesshoumaru foi ate o laboratório onde seria realizado o processo de inseminação pra falar com o medico

-entao dr. Quais as espectativas?

-não se preocupe hoje é o dia ideal pra fazer isso, ela ta ovulando e tem ótimas chances de tudo der certo

-tem material suficiente?

-o suficiente pra engravidar um harém.

-que bom doutor, isso me deixa um tanto quanto tranqüilo

-não se preocupe sesshoumaru, a tarde assim que for feito o procedimento ligarei avisando.

-ah muito obrigado doutor.

Sesshoumaru saiu do consultório e foi pra revista shikon no tama, uma das mais prestigiada do pais, ele chegou animado comentando o quanto as revista havia se esgotado das bancas.

-isso é ótimo sesshoumaru – seu amigo inutaisho – assim logo estará realizando seu desejo de se tornar pai

– satori pareceu no escritório – o pessoal preparou algo e queria que viesse aqui um momento

-o que é agora?

-ai venha e veja

-isso é uma brincadeira? Não vejo ninguém aqui – sesshoumaru tinha voltado ate a recepção e então do nada a equipe dali gritou

-suspresaaaaa

-isso é para comemorar o aniversario da revista, estamos antecipando a festa de amanha – disse satori animada

-é uma data importante para todos nos – sesshoumaru comentou

-ora vejam só a turminha festejando e nem convida os outros setores da revista – hakudoushi disse sarcástico – claro o setor financeiro desta revista não tem participações nessas 'festinhas particulares'

-a turma do setor financeiro é tão chata que é bem capaz de ficar fazendo cálculos enquanto se diverte – sango disse de forma irônica e então pra estragar o clima Hakudoushi anunciou

-esta chegando a ultima remessa da revista, elas foram recolhidas por estar insuficiente

-o que? – sesshoumaru esbravejou – como pode passei em umas 5 bancas e em todas já havia esgotados!

-calma sesshoumaru, deve haver algum engano ou um explicação

-droga... se tivéssemos nossa própria gráfica poderíamos nos mesmo controlar a distribuição, kageromaru não ligou ainda?

-ainda não senhor – rin entrou na sala com uns documentos – poderia assinar esses documentos por favor?

-kageromaru será o único que poderá nos ajudar agora – sesshoumaru se agarrava a m fio de esperança

Hakudoushi já tinha saído e inutaisho tentou distrair sesshoumru falando sobre o futuro filho dele e a isca foi perfeita

* * *

-entao kageromaru depois disso eu coloco meu plano em ação é só assinar os papeis.

-mas é seu genro, vai fazer isso mesmo?

-os meus planos já estavam traçados quando ele se casou com minha filha, isso é inevitável

Kageromaru tinha um olhar culpado pelo que estava fazendo

-escuta kageromaru, não me traia, as conseqüências são graves para aqueles que me traem

-não se preocupe naraku eu preciso do que você me da pra viver a vida que levo na Europa

-entao amanha nos encontraremos no escritório e você assina os papeis

-tudo bem.

Enquanto isso kanna e kagura estavam entrosadas em uma conversa sentadas debaixo de uma sobra no parque de golfe quando os viram chegar

-ola papai – kanna o comprimentou kageromaru olhou raivoso para kagura coisa que passou desapercebido dos outros dois

-ola naraku eu sou kagura amiga de escola de kanna e esposa do kageromaru

-voce é muito bonita kagura.

-obrigada naraku...

-vamos kagura – kageromaru a chamou e quando já tinham saídos de perto eles foram chegando perto do carro – você não devia ter falado com a kanna antes de eu falar com sesshoumaru, kagura

-ela é minha amiga queria vê-la

-voce é muito estúpida poderá por tudo a perder! – kageromaru estava exaltado

-é você que é um idiota, kageromaru minha vida é um inferno desde que te conheci

Kageromaru entrou dentro do carro e saiu deixando-a para trás

-seu maldito volta aqui! Volta aqui kageromaru! – kagura gritou

Ela foi caminhando, mas o salto quebrou e então sentou desolada num banquinho que tinha ali por perto quando o carro de naraku passou e ele ofereceu-lhe uma carona ela aceitou.

S2_S2

* * *

-kagome vai; me da outra chance? –rojo ia andando atrás dela e falando – vai a gente se gosta

-eh mesmo? – kagome parou perto de uma parede e ficou presa entre rojo e a parede – mas e a sua namorada sabe que esta dando em cima de mim?

-a ayumi não é minha namorada – rojo disse categoricamente – vai Joana ou ta se guardando pra alguém especial?

-a não, escuta aqui rojo eu sou virgem por que eu quero e você terminou comigo por que – ela tava falando mega alto e a turma d escola perto foi se ajuntando pra ver o que ela estava dizendo – eu não quis transar com você! Eu sou virgem não é por que to me guardando pra alguém especial eu não ligo pra isso, eu sou virgem por que eu decidi assim, por que eu quero ser virgem ate quando eu quiser!

Rojo não sabia o que falar, kagome foi para o campinho da escola e começaram a se aquecer então sua amiga se aproximou

-ai me conta, conta tudo o que foi que aconteceu?

-aconteceu o que ayame?

-o maior barraco que você armou la no pátio da escola

-ai nossa vocês gostam de uma fofoca hein?

-fofoca ou não me conta tudo – ayame estava ajudando kagome a se aquecer – ah você vai também la no ginecologista não é?

-é, é... –kagome se virou ao ser chamado pelo treinador

-kagome o diretor a chama la na diretoria

-ahhh será que é o que eu to pensando? Será que é a bolsa?

-ah menina vai la vai la logoooo

- esta bem - kagome saiu correndo ate a sala do diretor toda empolgada e quando entrou o diretor a esperava

-sente-se kagome chegou a resposta de los Angeles eles te deram a bolsa de estudos

-ahhhhhh não acredito eu ganheiiii eu ganheiiiii! – kagome mal se contia de tanta felicidade ela saiu e voltou para o campo e logo estava joagando na beira do campo kikyo estava atormentando o treinador

-entao o que o diretor queria com ela? Fala homem, e sobre a bolsa?

-eu não sei kikyo deve ser – o treinador estava correndo em volta para auxiliar as meninas que jogavam e kikyo em cima então kagome driblou e marcou um gol e todas comemoravam quando ela desmaiou no campo, foi levada para enfermaria a medica da escola a examinou

-é apenas um distúrbio hormonal

-ai kagome você esta bem, não se levante..

-ai mamãe eu já estou bem viu é só um distúrbio hormonal, não exagere e por falar nisso tenho de ir ao laboratório ta na hora

-não quer que eu va com você?

-não mamãe não se preocupe

-me diz minha filha você falou com o diretor o que ele queria?

-ahhh mãezinha é isso eu ganhei a bolsa em los angelesss aaaahhh to tão feliz! Ah nossa tenho que ir bjs ate mais tarde

Kagome saiu apressada para o laboratório e kikyo tinha cara de luto com a noticia e foi pra casa seu irmão sota estava consertando um radio e a viu quando ela chegou

-o que foi maninha?

-a kagome passou, ela conseguiu a bolsa

-nossa que ótima noticia ela vai pra los Angeles isso é maravilhoso! – kikyo tava irritada – espera que cara é essa? Não ta feliz que ao menos alguém da nossa família terá um futuro?

-sota como quer que eu fique feliz com isso? Ela vai embora, vai ficar longe da gente...

-que isso maninha é a melhor oportunidade pra ela logo ela volta não quer dizer que vamos deixar ela pra la...

-voce não entende sota é a minha filha, como vou ficar sem ela aqui, eu e ela dormimos no mesmo quarto sempre que me levanto ou me deito, como você quer que eu fique feliz eu vou ficar sozinha como pode ser tão egoísta?

Kikyo saiu e foi para o quarto deixando sota pensativo "ah maninha se você parasse e pensasse só um pouquinho deixaria de lado seu egoísmo e visse o futuro lindo da nossa menina"

* * *

Kagome estava no laboratório havia terminado de preencher o relatório e entregou para a enfermeira e sentou, a enfermeira pegou os papeis e e de uma outra moça e com as duas pastas na Mao olhando onde era que cada uma deveria ir não prestou atenção e trombou com a outra enfermeira as pastas caíram no chão e se espalharam os papeis pelo chão

-anita preste mais atenção! – reclamou a outra enfermeira

-sim sim desculpa – ela pegou os papeis e colocaram outra vez nas pastas Anita olhou e deixou kagome em uma sala e a outra em outra sala – coloca essa roupa a abertura é para trás, e espere aqui que o dr. Já vem

Kagome fez o que lhe foi pedidoe sentou na maca e esperou logo o medico veio

-e a primeira vez sua?

-eh sim

-olha não se preocupe é um precesso rápido e indolor ok?

-olha doutor eu to meio nervosa e ansiosa por favor não me fala como se faz não ta?

-tudo bem

* * *

Enquanto isso naquele momento sesshoumaru estava em sua sala com inutaisho

-é agora, deve ta acontecendo agora meu amigo

-e como é feito o processo?

-O médico, então, introduz o espéculo (aparelho utilizado para exames ginecológicos) na vagina. Uma desinfecção é feita no orifício do colo do útero e, então, um cateter é introduzido até o seu interior. Previamente selecionado, o concentrado de espermatozoide (geralmente, 0,5 ml) é injetado diretamente nesse local.

* * *

Kagome estava constrangida durante o processo e tensa, então logo o medico avisou que tinha terminado e pediu que ela aguardasse um pouco ate que a enfermeira viesse, ele se retirou e saiu deixando-a sozinha

-nossa como foi rápido que bom, achei que ia demorar, mas nossa pq tenho de esperar?

* * *

-entao – sesshoumaru continuava – haverá uma batalha e um desses espermas ira encontrar com o ovulo e então perfurar e ai começara o milagre da vida.

-nossa isso é...

-eu... eu sinto que dessa vez eu serei pai inutaisho, eu sinto aqui dentro que vai dar certo

* * *

Kagome estava impaciente na sala então decidiu-se trocar de roupa e ir embora, em uma outra sala uma moça estava deitada na mesa e o medico e a enfermeira estavam la

-é sua primeira vez nesse tipo de exame?

-exame?

-sim exame ginecológico, não é pra isso que esta aqui? Colher uma amostra?

-desculpa doutor, mas eu vim aqui pra fazer a inseminação

A enfermeira arregalou os olhos e pegou a pasta dela e correu atrás do outro medico e conseguiu vê-lo antes dele entrar pra uma cirurgia

-dr. Você chegou a fazer inseminação naquela garota?

-sim eu fiz por que?

-ai não! Ai meu Deus, ela veio pra fazer coleta e virgem ainda! A moça pra fazer a inseminação ta na outra sala!

-o que? Como?

-as pastas delas foram trocadas quando deixei cair, ai não doutor eu vou ser demitida e como vou cuidar dos meus filhos?

-calma, calma vamos pensar numa solução, minha carreira também pode ser prejudicada por isso...

O medico ficou olhando a pasta e então rasgou

-doutor? – a enfermeira se assustou

-e isso ela nunca esteve aqui, a gente apaga qualquer traço da presença dela isso fica só entre nos dois. Peça pra outra moça vir aqui e fazemos a inseminação nela.

* * *

-alo?

-kagome pode vir me buscar hoje aqui na revista? Ai nossa preciso de você amiga

-calma rin eu vou te buscar me aguarda ai.

-ok no demore ou minha chefe vai me passar um monte de tarefa.

- tudo bem já estou indo

* * *

-e então estranho kageromaru não ter aparecido ate agora não acha?

-ele não atende o celular não esta no hotel, não sei onde ele pode estar!

-estranho, mas olha não se preocupe logo ele aparece e explica o sumiço, por falar nisso mais cedo você me disse algo sobre moto...

-ah sim quando eu vinha meu carro parou do lado de uma moto muito antiga daquelas que se leva um passageiro do lado, era uma garota que estava nela ate disse, bela moto

-cara isso não é coisa que se vê todo dia

-pode apostar

* * *

-alo papai finalmente a ultima remessa acabou de chegar todas as revistas foram devolvidas

-otimo meu filho, logo será mais uma pra nossa coleção. – naraku olhou para kagura e sorriu – negócios minha cara

-não se preocupe naraku

-pronto já chegamos, quero muito revê-la, você é de uma rara beleza que agrada aos olhos

-obrigada naraku você é muito gentil. Um verdadeiro cavalheiro

-obrigada bela dama – ele beijou a Mao dela e ela saiu do carro e entrou no hotel

* * *

Kagome chegou na revista rin a esperava do lado de fora e sorriu ao ver a amiga se aproximar

-ai que bom que chegou

-eu to desconfiada que você sentiu não foi minha falta foi da carona

-ai que isso amiga – rin riu

-a agora tenho certeza

-kagome e ai deu certo la?

-é mesmo rin eu consegui a bolsa – as duas se abraçaram e pularam animadas enquanto kagome contava tudo pra rin, na janela acima delas sesshoumaru estava olhando pra fora quando a viu

"essa garota e a mota são as que vi hoje mais cedo no transito, parece que é amiga de rin"

-ai ka olha la ele esta vindo, como estou?

-rsrsrs pra que tudo isso? Ahhh – kagome olhou e viu um rapaz se aproximar

-oi rin e quem é sua amiga?

-essa é kagome, kagome esse é inuyasha

-ola prazzer em conhece-la é uma bela moto que você tem aqui, é sua?

-é do meu tio ele conserta coisas um senhor levou ela pra meu tio arrumar e nunca mais voltou pra buscar

-ai kagome vamos vai antes que minha chefe me vê e de serviço

-aqui meu telefone kagome se quiser me ligar podemos falar sobre a moto – ele disse de um jeito de quem apaixonou na hora, rin percebeu e não gostou e tratou de arrastar kagome dali, elas logo se foram e inuyasha começou a suspirar por ela.

Kagome chegou a noite em casa e teve uma surpresa rin estava com ela e seus amigos de escola também estavam la pra comemorar a bolsa de estudo que ela havia ganhado

-surpresaaaaaaa

-seja bem vinda kagome

-obrigada vozinha, obrigada titi – ela abraçou sota e kaede ao mesmo tempo – cadê a mamãe?

-ela disse que foi comprar as bebidas e ate agora não voltou

* * *

Longe da casa em uma mercearia kikyo estava escolhendo algumas bebidas e com ela estava miroku, ela reclamava o fato de kagome estar indo embora para EUA, mas tudo que ele pensava era levar ela dali pra poderem ficar avontade

-vamos kikyo, vamos para algum lugar onde podemos matar a saudade

-a não miroku não to com cabeça pra isso, to preocupada com a minha filha

-entao por que me ligou?

-ele se aproximou dela bem intimo quando uma garota apareceu

-papai então eh aqui que esta, e quem é ela? Esta traindo a mamãe!

-não filha que isso, ela só uma amiga no escritório onde trabalho

-ah é? É com ela que tem estado? Eh com ela que passa a noite enquanto a sua mulher te espera em casa?

-querida não diz isso, você sabe que não é bem assim

A menina se virou indignada e kikyo olhou e disse

-por que não contou a verdade a ela? Não disse que estava se separando?

-olha querida eles não sabem mas eu to me separando. Vamos eu te levo

Eles foram e depois pararam na porta da casa dela e ela ia saindo ele a puxou pedindo beijo

-miroku não

-a kikyo não faz isso logo que me separar vamos ficar juntos

-se você tiver mentindo pra mim...

-claro que não, eu só quero você e mais ninguém – ele pegou no queixo dela e a beijou e la da janela kaede viu a cena e se indignou e saiu pra fora e vendo os dois aos beijos dentro do carro.

* * *

**N/A: então o que acharam? diferente? parece confuso no momento porem aos poucos a trama vai se desenrolando prometo e voces iram entender.**

**"momento amoroso"**

**que cara é essa sess? 0o**

**voce ta me fazendo com cara de bonzinho e tagarela ~.~**

**meu amor sinto muito, mas todo mundo se cansou de ve-los sempre agindo friamente... !-_-**

***me abraça por tras* eu nao sou frio com voce n_n**

***me aconchego* voce é o marido youkai perfeito sess. S2_S2**

***cochicha***

**hai sess só um instante estou terminando aqui.**

**aiaia ele é perfeito! 'tum-tum-tum'3**


End file.
